


Bad Bitch

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Ass Play, Cheating, Choking, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Domestic Violence, F/M, Genital Torture, Hair-pulling, Spanking, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: A dreaded night out turns into something worthwhile.





	1. Chapter 1

The music pulses in your ears as you watch your friends dance in the middle of the room. A song you’ve never heard before graces the lips of strangers around you, bringing them all together in a chant as they take shots of multi-colored liquids. You smile and wave as your friend Amanda gives you a peace sign. They had wanted to get you out of the house for once, and this was their grand scheme; some dance club in the heights with a bunch of short skirts and gold chains.

This wasn’t normally your style. If you had your way, you would be in the corner of a coffee shop with a cup of hot tea. But here you are, stepping out of your comfort zone with your coworkers. They had good intentions bringing you here, but just like you had predicted, they forgot about you as soon as they saw a guy smitten enough to pay for their drinks. 

“You don’t belong here, Mami.” A gruff voice makes the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. 

“Excuse me?” You raise an eyebrow, turning to face him. 

The man is dressed in black, a gold cross hanging from a matching chain around his neck. His chest hair surrounds the crucifix and sends a shot of electricity down your spine. 

“You heard what I said.” He faces you, and motions to the bartender for a drink. 

“I belong here as much as you do.” You look at his face and estimate that he has a few more years on you. If you didn’t belong here, then neither did he. 

His drink arrives and he takes a sip, circling the rim of the glass with his finger. “Don’t get so defensive, Mami. Can I get you a drink?” He smiles and looks you up and down. 

“I’ll take a rum and coke,” you tell the bartender. Who does this guy think he is? Coming in here and insulting you? And then he wants to buy you a drink? What kind of weird strategy was that? 

“These kids are animals, rubbing all over each other like they’re always in heat. They drink whatever we throw at them, dance to whatever we play; it’s embarrassing.” He takes the drink from the bartender and hands it to you, making a point to touch your hand with the transfer. 

“But not you…” He holds onto the glass as your hands touch. “What’s a woman like you doing in a place like this?” 

You smile and glance at your feet. “I’m here with friends from work.” His dark green eyes keep a hard lock on yours as you take the drink to your lips. The rum heavily outweighs the coke, and you try not to act like it bothers you as much as it does. 

“Lucky friends. Do you think they’d miss you if we went somewhere quiet to talk?” He leans in and runs his fingertips up and down your forearm. “I know a bad bitch when I see one, and I saw you as soon as you walked into my club, Mami.” His lips are on your ear now, his other hand still holding his drink in front of your chest. 

“You did, huh?” You finger his necklace, running your fingers through the chest hair that peaks out of his black t-shirt. 

“I saw you skirt the advances of half of my men tonight without batting an eye.” He sets his drink down behind you, forcing your back against the bar. “You know what that tells me, Mami?” He moves in closer, his hips pressing into yours. “That you’re a woman who knows what she wants.” 

Your mouth falls open at the sensation of his leg spreading yours. You take in a deep breath as his hand moves up your arm and onto your neck, gently wrapping his fingers around your throat. 

“Tell me what you want.” He demands. His lips brush your chin as he points your face toward the ceiling. The smell of cigars and expensive cologne radiate from his hair and into your nostrils. 

“You know what I want, Papi.” You barely whisper. You let go of your drink and wrap your other hand around his waist, pulling him closer. You let out a small gasp as he bites your neck. 

He kisses his way up to your ear and bites down on your lobe. “I want you to ask me for it.” He takes your ear in his mouth and tugs on it. He pulls you into him as he samples the salt of your skin. 

“I want you inside of me.” You can feel him growing in between your legs. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that, Mami.” He slides his hand in between your legs and traces the hem of your underwear. 

You were never very good at talking dirty. Phone sex and sexting were always nerve-racking activities for you compared to the act itself. But this gorgeous man had his fingers between your legs, and it had been far too long since you’ve had any physical contact. What did you have to lose, anyway? 

“I want you to take me from behind and pull my hair as you drill into me.” You glare at him as you say this, trying to keep a straight face. 

He pulls back and stares at you. He moves his hand up your neck, pulling at your bottom lip with his thumb. “That’s more like it.” He slides his thumb into your mouth, brushing past your tongue and teeth. 

You open gladly and suck on his thumb. You’ve never wanted anyone this badly before. You can’t explain why, but you are wetter than the Great Lakes. What is wrong with you? You don’t even know this guy’s name, or what he does. He could be lying about owning this club, for all you know. 

He smiles and lets go of you. He takes a few steps back from the bar and takes you in. He makes eye contact with someone behind you to the right, and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

A large hand grips your arm and guides you to the back of the club. The man in black had disappeared only seconds before, giving you no time to register exactly what was going on. The strong man leads you down a hall to the east with dim floor lighting. He has you stop in front of the last door on the right and releases your arm. He opens it and steps in front of you, motioning for you to come in behind him.

“Forgive me, Mami. One can never be too careful.” The man sits on a black leather couch on the opposite side of the room. His arms are relaxed, his wing span taking up the entire length of the sofa. 

His man takes your purse and looks through it, his big clumsy hands shuffling through your wallet, planner, and check book. He sets it on a table and begins to pat you down. The cold sweat from his palms makes you shiver as he makes sure you aren’t hiding any weapons in your dress. 

“She’s good.” He tells the man in black. 

“Bueno. Dejanos, Miguel.” He flicks his wrist toward the door. 

Miguel nods and walks away, locking the door. 

“Ahora, Mami…” He makes his way over to you and pins you against the door. “Where were we?” 

“We were talking about what I want.” You slide your knee in between his legs. 

He smiles and weaves his fingers into your hair, pulling at the base of your head. “Not tonight,” he hyperextends your neck and whispers into your jawline. “Tonight, you’re mine.” 

He slides your dress up your thighs as he places that knee between your legs again. His erection presses into your black thong, the fabric of your dress settling at your waist. His lips are brushing against your chin and cheeks, the idea of a kiss lingering as he massages your backside. He smiles against you as he curls his fingers under the string of your thong and pulls it away. 

“You’re full of surprises, Mami.” He stretches the string out as far as he can before letting go. The string snaps back into place, hitting your skin with an audible twang. 

You gasp at the sting and thrust your hips into him. 

“You like that?” He lets go of your hair and grabs your chin. 

You nod silently, his grip getting tighter on your face. 

“Good.” He moves his fingers to your center and pulls your underwear down past your thighs. “We’re going to have a lot of fun together, Mami.” He smiles as they hit the floor. 

“Promises, promises.” You whisper, stepping out of your panties. 

He raises his eyebrows at you. You’re not sure if he’s upset or encouraged. He rubs your chin with his thumb and licks his lips. He takes in a deep breath and releases his grip on you, bending down at the waist. He stands up almost immediately with your thong in his hand. He puts it up to his face and takes a good long sniff, piercing you with his emerald green stare. He isn’t touching you right now, but there is no way you can move. The sight of him smelling your panties is something you never knew you wanted… that you needed. His chest is heaving in rhythm with your own as you stare at each other in this thick silence. 

“These are mine.” He tells you, shoving them in your face before putting them in his pocket. He grabs you at the back of your neck and walks you over to the couch against the wall. 

“You want promises, Mami?” He sits on the sofa and spreads his legs, his bulge tenting the cloth of his pants. “Lay down.” 

You do well to follow his command, figuring you’ve challenged him enough tonight. You climb on top of his lap, forming a T with your bodies. You feel his erection pressing into your belly button as you face the door. 

Smack! His hand hits your ass so hard that the string of your thong doesn’t even rate on the scale. 

“Oh!” You shout. 

“Louder.” Another smack. 

You close your eyes. “Papi!” You lick your lips as he starts on the opposite cheek. Your body rocks forward on top of his dick as he slaps you again and again, the friction causing him to grow even more. He pauses just briefly enough for the stinging to diminish before starting up again. 

“Harder,” you demand. 

“Harder?” He caresses the bright red skin on your ass. “You calling the shots now, Mami?” He slides his fingers inside of you. 

“No,” you gasp, biting your lip. Three thick fingers fill you up as his thumb teases your asshole. 

“You think you get to come into my house looking like that, and make demands?” He paints your ass with his tongue before sliding his thumb deep inside. 

Your breath escapes you, and you grip the couch as he sends you over the edge. The combination of these sensations is more than you can handle. 

“Oh my God!” You whisper, rocking your hips into his hand. You feel his other hand squeeze your ass cheek to get a better view of his handiwork. “That feels so good, Papi.” 

“I know.” He quickens his pace inside of you and tickles your clit with his pinkie. He leans down and bites your ass, peppering kisses all over your cheeks. 

You feel yourself clenching down on his fingers, the prickly feeling of pleasure making its way through your body. 

“Papi, I’m going to come.” You yell, looking back at him. 

“Not yet, you’re not.” He pulls his fingers out of you as quickly as he slid them in. He unfastens his belt and pulls his pants down, climbing on top of you. “Tell me again what you want, Mami.” He grabs your hair and pulls your head up. 

You moan as you feel his head teasing your entrances, not sure which hole he’s going to penetrate. Soaked from your arousal, all you want is for him to release you. “I want you to take me from behind and pull my hair while you drill into me.” You barely have the nerve to say. 

“Happy to.” He pulls your hair even tighter and gently slides into you. His length is impressive despite his short stature, and his width more satisfying that the three fingers that stretched you out before. No wonder he is so confident. 

He starts off slow, but soon the sound of skin on skin echoes throughout the room. His hips slam against your raw reddened cheeks, hitting you with more pain than pleasure. Your moans egg him on, and he increases his rate inside of you, hitting that spot just right. 

You dig marks into the black leather of the couch as he plows into you. Your eyes close as you feel his grip on your hair relax, and his fingers wrap themselves around your neck. You push your hips into his, easing your orgasm along, and rub your clit with your free hand. You cry out as your circular movements send jolts of pleasure throughout your body. Your muscles spasm and tighten, squeezing him as he pushes and pulls inside of you. 

“Papi!” You yell out as you come around him, feeling your juices drip down both of your legs. 

“That’s it, Mami; come on Papi’s dick.” He whispers just seconds before pulling you close and spilling inside of you. 

He keeps thrusting as your walls continue to contract and pull him in. His thighs shake as he slows his pace down, and lets out a long sigh. He kisses your spine and lets go of your neck, caressing your back as he pulls out of you. 

“I knew you were a bad bitch.” He smiles, standing up and pulling his pants up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevada finds out who you are.

You wash your hands and walk out of your patient’s room. You remember another nurse had told you someone was waiting at the desk to speak with you. Running through the list of patients in your head, you try to anticipate which family member or doctor needed you the most right now. Was it 34’s nephrologist? He usually rounds late, but he had already put a note in for the day. No, it couldn’t be him. Maybe it was a new family member you weren’t aware of? You throw the paper towel in the trash outside the patient’s room and make your way to the nurses’ station. You turn a corner and see him.

He’s standing there with two men behind him, looking at his phone before he hears your footsteps. Maybe he’s visiting a family member? Maybe one of his men got hurt? Maybe one of his girls? You scan your brain for every probable reason he might be standing here before you, but none of them make sense. 

He hears you and makes eye contact. 

“Can I help you?” You walk toward him. 

“Can you help me?” He shuts his phone off and puts it in his pocket. “You’re a hard woman to find, (y/n).” He slowly saunters over to you with his hands on his hips. He looks down at your chest and handles your name badge, reading your credentials. “I didn’t know I was fucking a nurse the other night.” He lets it drop and hit your chest. 

“You didn’t give me much of a chance.” You parry. 

“No, I guess not.” He looks you over in your uniform, biting his lower lip. 

“What are you doing here?” You’re excited to see him, but you don’t have a lot of time to waste. 

“You know what I’m doing here, Mami.” He leans in. 

Heat flushes your cheeks at the sound of the nickname. Flashbacks of his fingers in your hair, and your bodies entwined flood your mind. It was the best night of your life, and you were going to leave it at that. You didn’t expect to see this man again after your adventurous quickie in his office, but here he is, ready for round two. 

“I’m at work.” You whisper, trying to ignore how warm your body is getting. 

“So was I.” He cups your cheek. 

“There are cameras everywhere, I’ll lose my job.” Your eyes dart around for witnesses to your seduction. 

.“Shhh…” He strokes your cheek with his thumb. “You think I got where I am today by not knowing how to turn off a few security cameras?” His thumb falls to your lip. 

“I…” Your heart is racing, your legs shaking. You’re already anticipating what he has in store for you. 

“I don’t give a shit if your boss watches while I fuck your brains out, y/n, but I’m not leaving here until I get what I want.” He whispers in your ear. 

Jesus, he’s vulgar. You admit that’s a big part of what draws you to him; no pleasantries, no games, just sex. This would never fly with anyone else, and you aren’t entirely sure it will fly with him until you open your mouth to speak. 

“There’s an empty patient room down the hall.” You remember. 

“That’s my girl.” He grabs your wrist and lets you lead the way. 

You pull him into a newly cleaned patient room on the other side of the nurses’ station. His men follow quickly behind and guard the door after you shut it. You close the blinds to the patient window and feel his hands pulling your pants down. He isn’t wasting any time. 

You turn to face him and start unfastening his belt. You can smell the desire dripping from his pores as he picks you up and sets you on the counter. You stay your course and unbutton his pants, sliding them down with his boxer briefs. He springs free from his clothes, at full attention for you. Thick and veiny, he twitches as you inch your hips to the edge of the countertop. 

You lick your palm and grab him under his shaft, coating your entrance with his precum. You want him inside of you again, to feel so full and ravaged like you did that night in his office. You want him to make you forget about your patients and responsibilities. You want that pleasure to wash over you and drive your eyes into the forefront of your brain. 

Reading your mind, he grabs the back of your neck and thrusts into you. No teasing, no taunting, no power-play; just that feeling. You close your eyes as the bliss sets your neurons on fire. You bite your lip to prevent yourself from moaning, and smile as his lips feather their way up your neck. He’s so different today… 

You grab a tuft of hair at the top of his head and pull, relishing in the ability to explore his body this time. You lift his head up and press your mouth into his, inhaling his taste. His lips are thin and extremely soft. The scruff from his beard scratches your face, but you continue to bite and suck on his lips. Your teeth clash against each other’s as you taste the bitter espresso he drank before he left. Your other hand falls to his ass as he pumps into you. You dig your nails into his olive skin and scratch your way up his shoulder blade, drawing out a hiss. 

“Ooh, Mami!” He bites your bottom lip and places his hand on your neck. “Don’t ever make me wait two weeks to fuck you again.” He tightens his grip and thrusts faster. He pulls you down into him, guiding you exactly how he wants you on his cock. “Aye, Dios mio,” He whispers under his breath. 

He closes his eyes as his hips take on a life of their own. Thrusting in and out of you so fast, you barely have time to appreciate the feeling of him filling you up. He clearly doesn’t care what you get out of this, it’s all about him today. 

He buries his face in your shoulder and pulls you close. Biting down on your collar bone, he groans like a wounded animal as he climaxes inside of you. His breath deepens, slows, and steadies as he keeps entering you. His bite softens, and he takes his hand away from your neck. His mouth explores your throat and jawline, making you sigh as he moves his hand to the base of your hairline and massages your scalp. 

You take the time to run your own fingers through his hair, messing up his perfect part. There is a decent amount of product in it, and you wonder, for a second, just how long he takes to get ready in the morning. You sigh as his mouth makes his way up to your lips. He kisses you deeply, thrusting into you one last time. 

He pulls out of you and watches his cum drip down your thighs and onto the freshly cleaned countertop. He smiles as he slides his fingers inside of you, collecting his ejaculate. “Open, Mami.” 

You open your mouth and suck on his fingers, tasting the salty sweetness of his cum. You grab a hold of his wrist and push his fingers as far into your throat as they can go. You stare at him as you slowly pull them out, dragging them across your bottom lip. 

“Thank you, Papi.” 

“Call me Nevada.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of Nevada, SVU starts connecting the dots.

You look at your watch as you wait in line behind a particularly indecisive coffee drinker. You only get fifteen minutes on your break, and you’ve wasted five of them walking down here. If only this lady would hurry up and make up her mind, you might have time to take a sip of your drink before returning to work.

You feel your phone vibrate, and take it out of your pocket. You hear the lady finally make up her mind and place an order before you slide your screen open to view the text. It’s from Nevada. 

"Come over after work and I’ll make those pretty little eyes roll back into your head." 

You bite your lip as you feel yourself begin to blush. He always knows what to say to get your motor running. Sometimes he didn’t have to say anything at all. Sometimes he’d have you dripping wet with nothing but a look. 

"Promise, Papi?" 

You look around to make sure no one sees your text conversation, and put your phone back in your pocket. You step up to the counter as the lady in front of you finishes her order and steps to the side. She must have been ordering drinks for her whole office. 

“Can I get a grande iced mocha, please?” You smile at the cashier and start to pull your card out of your wallet. 

“Nah, I got it. Drinks on me today.” A strong Staten Island accent rings in your ears as a man walks up to you. 

“And can I get a large coffee, black?” He saunters to your side as the confused cashier takes his card. 

“Thanks…” You turn to look at your benefactor and notice that he isn’t much older than yourself. Squirrely arms and legs fit perfectly into his gray suit that must have been taken in a few times to hug him in all the right places. His shoes are nice, but worn. His hair is blonde, no… gray, no…silver? You can’t quite tell in this light. 

“No problem. And you can call me Sonny,” He smiles at you and picks up a paper cup from the tower. 

“I can, huh?” You return the smile and watch as he pours the hot coffee nearly to the brim. “Is there a reason I’m getting free coffee today?” No one ever buys you coffee. Not even Nevada. 

He puts the lid on top of the cup and shakes his hand as some of it spills over the top. “Ouch.” He whispers. He smiles and acts like nothing happened before peeling back his suit jacket. A bright and shiny gold badge rests on his hip, staring you in the face. “Yeah actually, there is.” He lets go of his jacket and holds the cup with both hands. “You got a minute?” 

“Grande iced mocha!” The barista yells at you. 

Do you have a minute? What does he want? What would a police officer want with you? You’ve never committed a crime in your life. Did a patient do something wrong? Did a patient accuse you of doing something wrong? Was someone close to you hurt or dead? What does this mean? 

“Grande iced mocha!” The barista sets your drink on the counter and pushes it toward the edge. 

Sonny leans across you and picks up your drink, handing it to you. He smells like a fresh, clean, ocean breeze. 

“Yeah,” you whisper. “Yeah, I have a minute.” You hold your drink and follow the string bean of a man to the nearest table. 

“What’s this about?” You finally take a sip of your drink and get your bearings. 

Sonny sets his coffee down on the table and pulls out his phone. He slides it open and sets it in front of you with a picture of Nevada. 

“Y/n, how well do you know this man?” He pushes his phone closer to you, as if that will help you answer the question. 

“Nevada?” You stare at the picture. It’s a grainy black and white photo, but you can tell it’s him. 

“You’re on a first name basis, then?” He raises his almost invisible eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I uh, we are, um…” You struggle for words as you try to put the pieces together. 

“You’re sleeping together?” 

“Yes.” Of course, this would happen. Of course, Nevada was too good to be true. 

“We have reason to believe that Nevada Ramirez is linked to at least a dozen rapes, murders, and drug trafficking accounts here in the city.” He leans in and takes his phone back, putting it in his jacket pocket. 

Murder? Rape? Your brow furrows. “Can I see your credentials again?” This can’t be right. Nevada is a little rough around the edges, but murder? Surely, they have the wrong man. 

“Yeah, sure.” He places his police ID on the tabletop. He must be the only detective in the city with a flattering ID photo. 

“Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but you gotta know deep down he isn’t a nice guy.” He places his hand on top of yours. 

“I don’t know much about him at all, actually.” You admit, letting the detective touch you. 

“Hey, that’s okay. This guy’s a pro, and you seem like a nice girl…” 

“Why are you talking to me, then?” You look him in the eye. “I can’t help you with anything, all we ever do is fu…” 

“You might be able to do more than you think.” He cuts you off, letting go of your hand and leaning forward. “Be my eyes on the inside. We’ll compensate you for your time, we’ll keep you safe…” 

“I barely see him as it is. I don’t have time to be sneaking around behind his back, I have a job and school, and…” 

“And I’m in night school at Fordham Law, but you don’t hear me making excuses.” He glares at you with those baby blue eyes, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

“Carisi?” A woman’s voice cuts the tension as he keeps his eyes on you. “Carisi, let’s go.” 

He swallows hard and finally looks up at the blonde woman standing next to him. He takes in a deep breath and nods. He pulls a card out of his jacket pocket and scribbles on the back of it, handing it to you. 

“Call me when you realize what kind of monster you’re sharing a bed with.” He frowns and stands up, taking his coffee in his left hand. 

“Let’s go, Rollins, I’m making lasagna.”


	5. Chapter 5

You clock out on your floor, and make your way to the employee exit of the hospital. You pull your ponytail out of your hair tie and shake it loose. Nothing feels better after a long day at work than taking your hair down. You reach the automatic doors that lead to the parking lot, and slide your hair tie around your wrist, making a semi-permanent bracelet.

Today was rough. Two of your patients had gone downhill fast, and it kept you on your toes all night. The first one was showing signs of going septic for a while, but didn’t meet all the criteria until later in your shift. You acted fast, and got them infused and sent to the intensive care unit. The other one came out of nowhere. He came in for abdominal pain, and decided to bleed out all over the floor. You hadn’t seen that much blood in one place in a very long time, and it took everything you had not to look concerned. If you looked like you were freaking out, then he would freak out, and spiral out of control. You kept them alive, you tell yourself. That’s all that matters. 

You turn the corner and head to the exit before a large SUV pulls up in front of you. The window rolls down to reveal Nevada, clad in gray and black, his sunglasses still on at 4am. You recognize Miguel from your first night together in the driver’s seat. 

“Going somewhere, Mami?” His smile is sinful. 

“I thought I was going to meet you at your apartment.” You look at him disapprovingly, pretending the drive-up didn’t scare you as much as it did. 

“Get in.” He orders, rolling up the window. 

“Alright.” You say to yourself, walking around the vehicle to the other side. You open the door and climb in. 

“Drive.” He tells Miguel, taking off his sunglasses. 

“What’s this about? You couldn’t wait half an hour, Papi?” You lean in and touch his thigh. Your mind tracks back to that pretty little detective… what was his name? Caprese? 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” He faces you and slides his hand between your legs. 

“A surprise, huh?” You scoot closer to him and rub his groin. “I might have a surprise for you, too.” You whisper, biting his earlobe. 

“You know how fucking crazy you make me?” He pulls you onto his lap and smacks your ass. 

“Ooh, Papi!” You exclaim, rocking into him. 

He bites your lower lip and slides his hands down your pants, massaging your cheeks. He pulls your glutes up slowly, letting them bounce back down onto his thighs. He nibbles on your neck as he does this, letting your ass hit him in just the right spot. 

You let out a soft moan as you grind your hips into your insatiable man in black. His hands kneading deep into your muscles feel like heaven as his erection grows quicker each time. 

You never thought having sex with someone on a regular basis could keep getting better with each encounter. Then again, you never thought you’d be having sex with someone like Nevada. A month of impromptu meetings at your apartment, work, and his office had left you breathless and wanting more. 

He kisses your jawline and slides his hand down to your entrance, feeling how wet you’ve become. He rubs his finger up and down your length, teasing you as you rock against him. 

“So wet already…” He whispers, reaching your clit with his fingertip. He grabs your chin and looks at you while he rubs circles into your bud. He loves watching your face change as he pleasures you. 

“Fuck me, Papi.” You beg. “Please.” You look up at him with your best doe eyes. 

“So eager…” He smirks, sliding a finger inside of you. “Why would that be?” Another finger. 

“I uh… ohh…” You press yourself into his hand. “I had a long day.” 

The car pulls up to a brown stone apartment complex and slows to a stop. The change of motion makes you lean backward before you feel Nevada pull his hands out of your scrub bottoms. He lets go of your chin and tastes his fingers with his eyes closed. 

You smile and run your fingers through his hair as he slowly comes to. He makes you feel so desired, like your body is a rare delicacy that he can’t get enough of. You kiss him and look up at your destination. 

“This isn’t your apartment.” You climb off him and look out the window. 

“No, it’s yours.” 

* * * 

The apartment is bigger than any you’ve ever seen. Crisp, clean lines of monochromatic colors modernize the old walls of your new living space. Sleek but comfortable furniture decorates the kitchen and living room, making it an ideal place for him, maybe, but not you. Your apartment was warm, with yellow walls and old repurposed furniture. You liked that old furniture, and the people who helped you move it. Sally who lived next door was always good for some tea and conversation, and Terrence always had some weird recipe he wanted you to try. 

“I can’t afford this.” You look at Nevada as he makes himself at home on the couch. 

“I know, that’s why I’m giving it to you.” He takes a piece of candy from the coffee table and pops it in his mouth. 

“Giving it to me?” You blink a few times and stare at him. “I can’t accept this.” As thrilling as your life has been since you’ve met him, you don’t like it when people threaten your independence. This is too much. This is too fast. 

“You can’t?” He stands up and walks over to you, wrapping his arm around your waist. 

“I have my own place, I don’t need you to take care of me.” You look down at your feet, remembering similar relationships that have moved too fast. 

“But I want to take care of you, y/n.” He grabs your face and kisses you forcefully. “I want to know where my Mami is at all times, entiendes?” He pulls you closer to him, walking with you until your back touches the wall. 

He grabs your throat and pushes you up against the wall. “Entiendes?” 

You take in a shallow breath as his fingers tighten around your windpipe. The other times he’s choked you were dominant but playful. They were only to add sensation to what you were doing at the time, but this… this is different. His eyes are wild, his pupils pinpoint. The blood in his jugular vein pulses at an alarming rate on the side of his neck, threatening to burst at any moment. 

“Entiendo.” You manage to whisper. “I understand.” You say hoarsely as he lets you go. 

You take in a deep breath and hold your neck, looking up at him. There’s no remorse on his face whatsoever. He doesn’t realize that what he just did hurt you. What have you gotten yourself into? 

He smiles that charming smile of his and runs his hand through your hair. “Why don’t you come upstairs and you can try on some of the clothes I bought for you?” 

“Sure, Papi.” You force your face into a smile. “Whatever you want.”


	6. I Can Do That

You stare at the card in your hands as you try not to tremble. You thought you'd lost it in the laundry, or maybe it fell out of your pocket the day he gave it to you, but it was still there. There, stuck behind a Jamba Juice punch card at the back of your wallet was his business card.

'Please call me, any day, any time. I rarely sleep anyways. -Sonny' His personal cell phone was written below. 

You smile silently as you remember him burning himself on his cup of coffee that day. He was clumsy, and a little brash, but he was right. You can admit that now. You stare at the card and pull out your phone. 

No. If Nevada knows your schedule, you're sure he knows who you're making phone calls to. You clutch the card in your hand and go into the back room to use the land line. You pick up the ear piece and take a deep breath. What if he doesn't answer? What if he didn't mean what he said? What if he can't even help you? You shake your head and dial the number. It rings four or five times before he picks up. 

"Carisi..." He answers sleepily. You shouldn't have called him. Maybe this was a huge mistake... "Hello? Who is this?" He clears this throat. 

"Detective Carisi? Umm... Sonny? That's what you wrote on the back of the card." You look around the room, making sure you are alone. "It's y/n from the other day. You told me to call you if I changed my mind?" 

"Oh, yeah, y/n. Wow, it's really late. It's like one in the morning, do you know that?" You can hear him sitting up and shuffling around in bed. 

"I'm sorry, I work nights, this was the only time I could.." 

"Is he in the room with you now?" His voice is somber. 

"No. I'm at work." You look around the room, trying to keep your voice down. 

"That's good, y/n, that's good. Do you need me to come get you? Are you safe to go home and meet me in the morning? Around eight o'clock?" You hear him open and close some drawers. 

"I'm okay to meet you tomorrow." You hold his card tighter in your hand. 

"Alright, good, y/n, listen to me; you meet me at that address on my card first thing in the morning." 

"Yes." You put his card in your pocket. 

"Alright, what time do you get off?" You hear him close a door. 

"Four in the morning." Your voice is a little shaky. 

"Four hours, that's nothing!" He laughs. "We'll be hanging out in no time." He can tell you're scared. 

"Yeah." You smile. 

"I'm glad you called me, y/n. You're doing the right thing here." 

"I hope so." 

"I'll see you at eight." 

\--------------------- 

The precinct smells of burnt coffee and ink toner. You sit in a chair next to his desk, trying to ignore the deafening sounds of phones and alarms going off at volumes higher than your call lights at work. You knew you wouldn't be able to sleep last night, and these sounds aren't making it any better. 

"You sure you don't want a soda or some thin'?" A man who calls himself Fin asks you again. 

"No, I'm okay." You smile as he shrugs and looks back at his computer. 

"Hey doll, you like zeppole?" Sonny's voice makes your ears perk up. That harsh, boyish Staten Island accent makes you feel safe for some reason. He walks around you and holds out a paper bag. The powdered doughnuts that would normally tempt you stare you blankly in the face. 

You're not hungry. Not after yesterday. Not after you had to sneak around your job just to make a secure phone call in the middle of the night. You look up at him and shake your head, pulling your jacket closer to your body. 

"Alright, well if you change your mind, they'll be right here." He sets the bag on his desk and hands you a cup of coffee. "This'll keep you warm." He smiles and sits at his desk, scooting forward to get comfortable. He pulls a pen and paper out of a drawer and looks at you. "I know how hard it was for you to call me, y/n. I can't begin to tell you how glad I am that you did." He studies your posture with his icy blue eyes and tilts his head. 

"Can I ask what made you change your mind?" He takes a doughnut out of the bag and takes a bite. 

"Sorry I'm late," The blonde woman from before walks past you two, sitting at the desk opposite him. 

"Everything alright?" Sonny asks her, finishing his doughnut. 

"Jesse was just being herself." She rolls her eyes and smiles. 

"Rollins, you remember y/n?" He nods in your direction. 

"Oh yeah, from the hospital." She sits down in her chair and looks at you. 

"'This is my partner, Detective Rollins." 

"Hi." You mutter, forcing a smile. 

"You were going to tell me why you called me last night." He brushes the sugar off of his hands and onto his pants. 

You look at your feet. You can feel both sets of eyes on you as you try to think of the right words for what happened to you the other day. "I umm..." You swallow hard. "You were right." You chuckle under your breath as you look up at him and take a sip of your coffee. "Nevada... he uh, he bought me an apartment without my permission. He bought me clothes that I don't normally wear. He takes me places I don't want to go, and I don't know how I got here, I don't normally let men do this to me, I have a career, I have my own money, I was ... I..." 

"Hey, it's okay." He leans forward. "What else?" 

You think back to your last night with Nevada and shiver. "We were having sex the other night in 'my new apartment'. He usually likes it rough, but this time..." 

"This time was different?" Rollins places her hand on yours. 

You let out a long sigh and nod. "I remember him on top, grabbing my throat while he was still inside of me. He had this crazy look in his eyes, he just kept gripping tighter. I tried to grab his fingers, to get him to stop, but he was too strong. He grabbed both of my hands with just one of his, and kept squeezing. He kept rocking into me like he was getting off on me not being able to move or breathe. I passed out after a while, and I woke up the next morning; showered, dressed, my hair and make-up done." You close your eyes and remember that sick feeling in your stomach. "I didn't know what happened until I realized that my underwear was on inside-out." 

Rollins and Sonny share a concerned look. Rollins squeezes your hand and smiles at you. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, y/n." 

You squeeze back and let go of her hand, letting it fall to your lap. 

"Y/n, I know this is going to be hard, but I'm going to show you some photographs." Sonny interrupts. He takes some pictures out of a yellow envelope and places them on the desk in front of you. "What you just described matches the M.O. of all of the victims we are trying to link him to." He shows you a picture of a girl laying on a slab with bruises around her neck and chest. Bruises that match the ones you are trying to cover up with your sweater. 

She looks like you; same build, skin, and hair color. It seems Nevada has a type. 

"We have footage of him visiting you at work a few times in the last few weeks. Now, we talked to the security officers, and they found a few glitches in the video. It shorts out for about twenty minutes each time. Do you know anything about that?" Sonny looks at Rollins and takes a sip of his coffee. 

"Oh God," you think out loud. "He came to visit me, and I told him that we couldn't because of the cameras..." You look at Sonny who doesn't appear surprised in the slightest. "He said he's erased footage before, that is was no big deal..." 

"Do you think meeting you was a mistake, y/n? Do you think he targeted someone with access to thousands of dollars of narcotic drugs as an accident? Do you know what the rest of his men were doing while he was taking your clothes off? While you were getting your rocks off, those cameras were down, and he was bleeding your hospital of a third of its stock. All of which is on the street right now, making him money and paying for those clothes that you don't want." 

"Carisi!" Rollins scolds.

"Look..." He swallows hard and frowns. "I don't want you to end up as a photograph on my desk, y/n." 

"I don't either." You hold back tears. There are at least seven other photographs under the one he just showed you. Seven other girls that look just like you. Seven other girls who died because of Nevada's smooth talking. 

"Then work with us. I already started the paperwork to have an undercover live a few doors down from you. You won't know him until you need to. Ramirez will be none the wiser." 

"How do you know that?! How do you know he isn't waiting outside for me right now?" 

"We don't. But what I DO know, is that I can have Fin make it look like we're investigating you for the missing drugs, you know, push you around a little bit, whatever you want." his lips curl into a satisfied smirk. 

"Yeah, that'd be good." You nod. 

"I'm going to need you to act like nothing is wrong at home... can you do that for me, y/n?" 

"Yeah." You weigh your options. "Yeah, I can do that."


	7. Chapter 7

Pretending things were normal with Nevada wasn’t as hard as you thought it would be because, well, things were never normal with him. He was controlling and demanding, but he was also extremely erratic. He had begun to visit you more often in the ‘love nest’ he bought for you. He would show up in the middle of the day with flowers and ask for a blow job, or pull up in a limo to take you out to dinner. He expected you to be home at certain hours every day. He expected you to give him your schedule weeks in advance so he could know where you were. He expected you to spread your legs for him at the drop of a hat. He expected a lot.  


You thought it would be a challenge to let him touch you again after what he did to you a few weeks ago, but you forgot how therapeutic alcohol can be. Before you met Nevada, you only drank in social situations. Now that you have this new address, you have a few drinks every afternoon. It was just enough to open you up when all you wanted to do was to curl up into a ball. It numbed your emotions, your reservations, and most importantly, your fears. It made your primal urges the only ones that mattered, and Nevada loved that.  


You twist the key into your apartment door and push it open. The weight of the shopping bags on your arms grows heavy, and you drop them on the floor. You hope he’s happy with your choices this time.  
You turn around and lock the door behind you. What was that smell… did you leave your candles burning before you left this morning? A mix of vanilla and smoke fills the apartment as you walk closer to the bedroom door. You knit your brows and hope it’s only a remnant from what you were burning this morning. At least your apartment isn’t on fire, right? At least there’s no smoke billowing out from underneath the bedroom door.  


Wait, did you leave your television on, too? Did you hear voices coming from inside your bedroom? Had you forgotten to turn off everything before you left today? Maybe you need a nap.  


You turn the handle and feel the air escape your lungs. You hadn’t left the television on at all. Nevada is in your bed, naked, behind a woman you have never seen before. She’s bent over on all fours, moaning as he thrusts into her. You stare blankly at the scene in front of you. Your heart skips a beat. Your stomach feels like it’s detached itself from your esophagus and fallen into your feet. You can’t move. You can’t breathe. You can’t speak. All you can do is stare at this sick, pallid display of lewdness in your own bed.  


You manage to move your eyes from the strange woman and up to Nevada. He locks gazes with you and smirks as he continues to rock into her. He’s proud of himself. He’s planned this out.  


You finally take in a deep breath and try to ignore the smell of fresh cum that’s filling the air. They had to have been here for hours. You turn around and slam the door shut. A deafening silence rings in your ears as you try to process the scenario you just witnessed.  


You knew he was a bad guy, sure, but this? This?! Why are you so upset? You know what he’s capable of, you know he isn’t someone worth getting worked up over, but… How could he? Why would he?  


You walk over to the kitchen and lean against the counter for support. Your legs feel like jello, and your stomach is still churning, attempting to bring up your morning bagel. You should get out of here. You should stop hyperventilating and leave, but your body isn’t cooperating.  


“Y/n,” Nevada’s voice sounds like bittersweet vinegar.  


You swallow hard and turn to face him.  


He’s drenched in sweat, his hair a mess, no doubt from that bitch running her mousy little hands through it. His naked body is perfect as he stands before you. Like it always is. It’s as if he were a Cuban Statue of David standing in the middle of your kitchen.  


“What in the actual fuck, Nevada?! You couldn’t have done this in your own apartment?” Sonny told you to act like things were normal. If things were normal, this is how you’d react. You look down at his groin and notice he is still at full attention. You’ve got to be kidding.  


“You’re still hard?! You’re fucking… dripping with her, and you have the audacity to come out here and try to comfort me?”  


He simply smirks at you as you puff up your chest and walk toward him.  


“I did do this in my own apartment.” He advances on you.  


“What?” You back up.  


He closes the space between you and forces your palms on top of the counter.  


“I bought this place for you, y/n. In case you forgot, this apartment is under my name, not yours. Those clothes you just bought were purchased with my money.” He pauses and sniffs your neck. “And that perfume you’re wearing is the one that I picked out for you.” He places his hands onto yours, bringing his lips millimeters from your own. You can feel his hard-on brush against your leg, and it takes every bit of self-control not to rip it off his body.  


“So, the next time I want to fuck someone else, I can do it wherever the hell I want, comprende, Mami?”  


You smack him across the face before you even know what you are doing. You’ve never felt so betrayed or hurt in your life.  


“That was a mistake.” He whispers, glaring at you with those bright green eyes.  


“You’re disgusting.” You whisper back.  


You take in a quick breath as his hand strikes your mouth, sending you down onto the marble countertop with a loud THUD. The taste of salt and iron flood your mouth before you collapse onto the floor.  


“You belong to me, y/n.” He bends down next to you and grabs a fistful of your hair. “Do you hear me?” He grabs your chin with his other hand and forces you to look at him.  


You try to focus on him, but the olive and black outline of his body is already beginning to blur. Your lips start to swell, and your hooded eyes meet his nonetheless.  


“If you think you can deny me what is mine again, your punishment is going to be a lot fucking worse, y/n. I don’t care if you’re on your period, tired, drunk, angry, or depressed. I don’t even care if your mother passes away. That ass is mine, day or night, whenever I want; not whenever you want, entiendes?”  


He squeezes your chin tighter.  


You try to nod, but his grip is too tight.  


“Huh?” He yells, the sound echoing throughout the apartment.  


“Yes.” This takes more effort to utter than you thought.  


“Yes, what?”  


“Yes, Papi.” You feel tears fall down your cheeks and into the open gash across your lip.  


“And?” You feel like he is going to crush your skull.  


“And I belong to you.” You swallow hard and stare at him, unable to look at anything else. You watch his eyes study your face and wish he would let you go. His hands are like vice grips on your scalp and chin, the pain almost unbearable.  


“That’s my good girl.” He smiles. He plants a long, soft kiss on your mouth before throwing you onto the floor. “Now go clean yourself up, you look like shit.”


	8. Chapter 8

Your hand slips in the small puddle of blood from your lips as you hobble toward the door. You try to block out the sounds of Nevada climbing back into bed with the strange woman, and focus on pushing your body upward. You reach the door handle and push it open, stumbling into the hall like a drunken mess. You assume everyone on your hall heard him yelling at you, but there's only one person in the hallway. 

Tommy from across the hall walks out of his apartment and rushes toward you. He was the undercover cop Sonny had set up a few days ago, and had identified himself by offering you a zeppole one morning when you came home from work. He was a personal trainer, at least that's what he told you when he ran into you in the elevator. He was always wearing ripped tank tops and basketball shorts, drinking protein shakes and Muscle Milk. His cover was pretty believable, even though you knew he was probably some stiff in a suit named John or Jack. He told you he would always be there for you, you know, with a cup of sugar. Now he's here with your blood all over his hands. 

"I got you, I got you." He soothes, helping you to your feet. 

He slides his other arm under your knees and picks you up. He adjusts his grip on your body and carries you into his apartment, forcing you to wrap your arms around his neck. 

"He..." You start to tell him what happened, but can't finish your sentence. You rest your head against his chest, smearing blood on his gray t-shirt. You hold on tighter as he kicks the door shut with his foot. 

"I know," he whispers, walking through his living room. 

You feel his heart beating inside his chest. The strong, steady rhythm drums in your head as he navigates his way through his apartment. 

He turns a corner and enters what must be his bedroom. Blank taupe walls and gray sheets are the only color in this part of the apartment. He takes care and sets you down on the bed, making sure to sit your back against the wall. 

"There we go." He sits on the side of the bed, facing you. His gray eyes look you over as you adjust in the bed. 

"You didn't have to be so dramatic." You try to smile, but wince as your face begins to throb. 

"You can barely stand." He opens the drawer in the nightstand and finds a pen light. "I wasn't exactly going to let you crawl to my apartment." He looks straight at you and places his hand on top of your head. Lifting your eyelids, he shines the light in your eyes from side to side. 

"How many times did he hit you?" He asks softly. 

"Once on the mouth..." You point to your busted lip. "And it sent my forehead onto the marble counter top." You wince as the small amount of pressure in your head grows exponentially. "Then he pulled my hair and grabbed my chin. And he threw me into he floor." You mutter. 

"I'm sorry." He takes your hands and squeezes them tightly. 

"Not as sorry as I am." You squeeze his hands with just as much effort. You didn't think your undercover cop would have skilled medical training, but you aren't complaining. 

"Raise both arms in the air for me." He instructs, placing the pen light behind his ear. 

You do as you're told, and lift your arms up in front of you. Tommy smiles as your neuro checks turn out okay. 

"This isn't your fault, y/n." He pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts typing. "I'm getting us an Uber to the hospital. You need a head CT and an x-ray of that shoulder." He places his hand on your leg and squeezes softly. 

"I know. Are you going to night school too?" 

He smiles a genuine smile for the first time, revealing a small gap in between his otherwise perfect teeth. If you weren't completely incapacitated and involved with a murderous drug lord, you might be attracted to him. 

"Something like that. I had some medical training in the military."

"Lucky me." 

\-------------------------------------- 

You wait on a rickety old hospital bed in the emergency room with Tommy holding your hand. It took them a while to see you, but your head CT is negative and your shoulder was surprisingly not fractured or out of place. 

The nurse had become suspicious of you and Tommy's relationship, noticing how much bigger he is, but you assured her that he was your neighbor. You know the nurses are trained to be suspicious when cases come in like this, but you really wish they weren't. Not today, anyways. You were really tired of speaking. 

"You guys dating now, holding hands like that?" Sonny's voice rang in your ears, making you wince. He walks up to you and stoops down to your level. "Jesus, Nevada did this to you?" He traces the outline of your injuries.

"Yes. After he made me watch him with another woman." A tear falls down your face and you look at the floor trying to hide it. 

"Hey." He cups your cheek. "You don't ever have to go back there again, okay?"

"I thought he was going to kill me, Sonny. I thought I was going to die in that apartment." Your lip trembles as you stare at your knight in shining tweed. His blue eyes filling up with rage as he nods his head in understanding. 

"Well, thanks to Sergeant Dodds here, you didn't. He'll stay with you all night, sleep on the couch, bring you water, whatever you need." 

"Why can't you stay?" You grab ahold of his arm. 

"There is nothing I'd love more than to stay here with you, y/n." He runs his hand through your hair. "But I've got a very bad man I need to put away, okay? Fin and I are going back to your apartment to get your stuff. If he's there, this is all over, alright?" His smile is sad but encouraging.

You nod reluctantly, feeling Tommy, or Dodds, squeeze your hand again. "Go get him."


	9. I'm Free

You wake up to the stinging sensation of skin and metal against your cheek. Lite pats get stronger as your eyes flutter open, the colors and lights starting to merge together. You blink a couple of times and your environment comes into focus. Nevada is in front of you, bending over at the waist as he smacks you awake. 

“Wake up, Mami.” He smiles as you come to. 

You look down and realize that you’re completely naked, sitting in a poorly-made wooden chair that’s bolted to the ground. Harsh, jagged ropes tie your ankles and wrists to the chair. Oh, you think. So, THIS is how you’re going to die. 

You look past Nevada and see that you’re in an old abandoned warehouse with a drain in the floor not too far from where you’re sitting. Miguel and one other man stand on the other side of the room with stoic faces and their arms crossed over their chests. It is almost funny how text-book this situation is for a drug lord like Nevada. It would be a lot funnier if it wasn’t going to be your own murder scene. The cops are going to find your body and call your parents back home, showing them the pictures of what your ‘boyfriend’ did to you. Maybe there won’t be a body left to show them. Maybe he plans on bleeding you out. Maybe he’s going to… 

“I didn’t want to have to do this, y/n.” He starts, taking a step back and walking around you. 

“Then don’t” You spit out, trying to follow him with your eyes. 

He laughs and stops behind you, his breath hot on your neck. 

“I thought you were different, Mami. I thought you and I had something special…” He grabs your neck and presses a sharp blade against it. “And then you had to go off and do something stupid…” He grazes your neck with the scalpel like he’s about to give you a very close shave. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” He moves the scalpel down your neck and stops at your clavicle. “Did you think I was too stupid to figure out you were fucking that spaghetti string cop?” 

“Sonny? I’ve never even…” Where WAS Sonny? Where was Dodds? Wasn’t he supposed to stay with you all night so that this didn’t happen? 

“Shh…” He lets go of your neck and pulls on your forehead. He kisses your cheek and presses the scalpel into your chest, drawing a scarlet red line across your skin. 

You cry out, the sharp edge pulling fire into your chest as the viscous liquid drips onto your bare skin. This isn’t going to be easy. This isn’t going to be quick. He’s going to take his sweet time with you. 

Nevada smiles against your cheek until he’s cut all the way to your shoulder. He kisses your mouth and brings the bloody scalpel in front of your face. “Look what you’re making me do, Mami.” He smears the blood on your cheek and lets go of you. 

You gasp as the cool autumn air hits your open wound. A thousand tiny pin pricks followed by throbbing waves of pain wash over you as your predator circles your chair. The strain from the ropes pulls on your shoulders, making the cut stretch open even wider. You look down to assess the damage, and see that he hasn’t cut into your muscle yet. You take in a deep breath and look back up at him. 

He takes his leather coat off and hands it to one of his men, laughing as he shoos them away. “Do you remember our first night together, Mami? What I said to you?” He twirls the bloody scalpel in between his fingers like a coin. 

“Yes.” You watch his every move, hoping that for some reason he might change his mind. 

“And what was that?” He walks up to you, his waist at eye level. 

“You said ‘You don’t belong here Mami.’” 

“And I was right, wasn’t I? I should have listened to my gut, right, Miguel?” He looks back at Miguel who nods. He grabs your chin and makes you look up at him. His normally short stature towers over you in your bound position. “I should have listened, but I was too distracted by that face.” He bends down and looks at you. 

“Should I cut you here?” He raises the scalpel to your mouth, threatening the Glasgow Smile. “No, I want them to recognize you when they find you.” He gets down on his knees and slides his hands up your thighs “Plus, I think I’ve done enough damage to that pretty little face, don’t you?” 

You nod reluctantly and stare at him. 

“Papi, please,” you try to appeal to him. You spread your legs as much as you can, and give him your best ‘come-hither’ look. 

He stares at you with those deep green eyes, and for a second you think he might untie you and carry you out of the warehouse. For a second you think this is just another one of his sick games he likes to play before sex. For a second you forget he has a scalpel in his hand as he slides it up your thighs to your stomach. 

“It’s too late for that.” He slices you sideways from your right rib to your left hip. Cutting through your muscle this time, he draws out a deafening scream from your lungs. 

Your eyes roll back into your head and you feel your body begin to shake. Cold sweat drenches your skin and soaks the previously blood-stained ropes that hold you captive. Your internal organs convulse and threaten to burst out of your mouth. You feel Nevada’s fingers trace the outline of his handiwork and touch the inside of your skin. 

“I think that’s as good a spot as any.” He brings his blood-soaked fingers to your lips. “Taste yourself.” 

What the fuck? You struggle to keep your eyes open, but manage to look down at him. You shake your head in protest. 

“Taste yourself!” He yells, his eyes brimming with tears. 

You open your mouth reluctantly and feel his fingers enter. You know your blood should be salty and rich with iron, but you can’t seem to taste anything right now. You wonder if this is what it feels like to be in shock. You wonder how long you have left before he gets tired of this game and cuts you where it really counts. 

He pulls his fingers out of your mouth and sucks on them as he stands up. A single tear falls down his cheek and into his beard. This is the last thing you’re going to see before you die. This sick excuse of a man crying in front of you as he slowly kills you. Great. Wonderful. Your parents would be so proud. 

Nevada sets the scalpel down on a table next to you and pulls his gun out of his holster. He turns off the safety and pulls back the hammer. He takes in slow, shallow breaths as he looks you over, tracing your body with his pistol. He pauses on your nipples, your bloody navel, and stops in between your legs. He smirks a sad smile and gets back on his knees. 

“Don’t.” You plead, shaking your head. 

“No?” He smirks, his tears disappearing. He spreads your legs and slides the barrel of his gun inside of you. “You feel that, Mami? That’s my favorite gun inside my favorite place.” He raises his eyebrows and licks his lips. 

You close your eyes and start to pray; to God, to Allah, to Buddha, to whoever will listen to you. You feel the salt of your tears drip into your chest wound, but try not to flinch. Any sudden movement will surely set Nevada and his gun off. The angle of his hand when the gun goes off will be the difference of how paralyzed or how dead you are going to end up. 

“Step back from the girl, Ramirez.” That voice… it isn’t Nevada’s. It’s far away, and that accent, it’s… Sonny. Sonny is here. 

“Sonny,” you whisper. 

Nevada looks up and to your right. His face changes from confident to worried. You can’t see anyone else in the room, but you can hear a dozen footsteps entering the vacant warehouse. 

“Step away from the girl.” Fin shouts, circling around behind him. 

“Her knight in shining armor.” Nevada smirks in Sonny’s direction, shoving the gun deeper inside of you as the cold metal brushes against your cervix. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Sonny advances slowly, his footsteps getting louder. 

“If you were me? You’d know exactly what that’s like, wouldn’t you, gringo? All those late-night phone calls she made to you? Your secret meetings behind my back?” He looks at you. “What? You think I didn’t know? Nothing happens in this town without me knowing about it. Nada!” His pulse is racing. 

“I hear you, Ramirez. You’re a very powerful man, and I can respect that. But right now, I’m going to need you to take that gun out of y/n, and take a step back.” 

“Multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen, somebody call a bus!” Rollins shouts into a walkie talkie, coming into view on your left. She holds her gun in front of her and keeps it trained on Nevada. Five other policemen including Dodds surround the two of you and form an impenetrable barricade. 

Nevada smiles at you. “You think this guy can take care of you the way I did?” 

“No, Papi.” You whisper. You do your best to fake a smile for him, but you can already feel yourself starting to fade away. The sound of your blood dripping onto the concrete floor echoes against the walls as the pressure of his gun lessens. 

He slowly pulls the gun out of you and stands up, shoving it in your mouth just seconds before he’s stopped in his tracks. Blood splatters across your already beaten face as a bullet cuts into his temple. 

“Nice shot, Carisi.” Fin praises. 

Nevada’s eyes are still open, his mouth ajar as if her were about to speak one last time. His body leans toward Rollins before it eventually collapses in front of you. The gun is still in his hand, covered in your blood. 

You let out the longest sigh of your life as you feel Sonny cut you free from your ropes. “It’s okay, y/n, he’s gone.” He cuts your hands free and starts on your chest. He unzips his police jacket and drapes it over you before cutting your legs and ankles free. 

“Can we get a medic over here?!” He yells out, rubbing your arms to warm you up. He walks in front of you and holsters his weapon, holding your hand as the paramedic team lifts you onto a stretcher. “You’re going to be just fine, y/n. You’re free.” 

“I’m free?” 

He squeezes your hand and hops into the ambulance with you. “Yeah, doll, you’re free.”


End file.
